


【EC衍生/埃德温·艾普斯×马丁】突然有一天

by SSSX



Category: 12 Years a Slave (2013), Murder In Mind
Genre: M/M, 艾普斯/马丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSX/pseuds/SSSX
Summary: 肉‖文。《为奴十二年》变态农场主Edwin Epps(埃德温·艾普斯)×《Murder In Mind》站街男孩Martin(马丁)【Martin其实就给Epps站过街，没其他人】普通中世纪背景。埃德温在电影里虽然很没有人性，但在这里，此他非彼他。还是不太一样的，除了略变态。





	【EC衍生/埃德温·艾普斯×马丁】突然有一天

——————  
Martin被引到一个旅馆二楼的第三个房间里。那个领路的男人有瘦长的身体，金发，到了之后正站在门口抱臂看守，好像在看管他，同时又在等什么人。  
外面正刮着风，本来没有衣服就冷，一进门看见床和被子，Martin毫不犹豫钻了进去，卷起自己坐起来。入秋以来他第一次感到这么暖和，可以用除了单衣和报纸以外的东西取暖。旅馆里还有热水，他想他终于可以用热水来洗个澡了。这似乎在预示一个好兆头，更不必说他等会儿要做的服务也会他带来一笔不错的收入，他终于得以去买衣服和吃饱——满足他一直以来的愿望。长久以来他只惦记这两件事。其他的事他想都没想过，他也许久没在意过了。

坐了约十分钟，Martin浑身都暖和了，甚至想就此睡下去，但那个男人就在这时来了。他是一个庄园主，后面还跟着一个矮小的仆从，五短身材。也许是因为他太高大，那个仆从在他身旁更加矮小和畏缩。他足有六英尺多，深眉和满脸廓的胡须，大概三十岁左右，一进来眼光就盯着Martin，嘴边有笑。脱外套，说话，和仆从低声交流，笑着的眼光都没有离开Martin。不一会儿，两个跟从都走了，他锁上门，一边把大衣放到床头一边坐到Martin身边来。  
"口活三十，全套一百。" Martin丝毫不动地说。  
"这个你之前已经告诉他们了。当然，你可以先拥有三十。"  
Martin掀开被子跪到地上去，跪进这个男人给他张开的腿间。他跟Martin说他的名字是Edwin Epps，可以叫他Epps，如果冷不如在床上做。Martin没有搭理他，但这个男人还是把被子扯到地上盖在他身上，Martin意外地感到不可思议，但抬头看他的时候，这个男人脸上没有一点温情，只是一贯地笑，让他有点不自在。

解开Epps的腰带，男人的下体已经勃起，Martin拿出来的时候，热气，腥味，还有颜色，形状，通通在他脸前。他终于在此时忆起他从前的日子，不必挨饿，不必受冻，不必操心生活，快乐无忧，也绝不愿意或者想象过让自己委身于人。  
他感受到了苦楚，默默地将那个阴茎套弄几下，张嘴含住顶端。强烈的腥味让他受到了冲击，但他最终是适应了这些，也对自己的生活进行了接受，开始努力做起这个活来。男人的阴茎很干，他的唾液不够，他试图分泌更多，但动一下则咬了一下那个男人。  
"第一次？"笑着的话让Martin似乎倍感耻辱。他不回答，只是怕不给钱，又长大了嘴，一伸一伸地滑动，感到嘴里填满了，吃进去又吐出来。  
"你吐出来。"  
"什么？"  
"舔湿再做。"那个男人抓住他的头发把他拽出来，"不舔湿你怎么做？嗯？"  
Martin把这个纯当做经验了，他照着男人的指示用舌头和唾液给男人润滑，那个阴茎变得紫红而暴怒似的大，血管也能看得清，他再含进去，只能吃住一半。男人开始粗喘，嘴里露着暧昧的声音，臀部向着他的脸抽插。Martin张大嘴，眼泪挂在眼眶里，他就要吐了，男人却兴奋地吼起来，他看着Martin的脸，问他为什么白天在街上对别人又笑又摆媚，对他怎么没笑过。他还笑，问Martin为什么光盯着那些穷酸的男人们，他们口袋里只有几个硬币叮当响，哪有钱给他。Martin的嘴被塞住，唧唧啾啾的和呜咽的声音在他被撑开的嘴唇里，男人根本没想要他的回答，他更加用力地使用Martin，让他的嘴尽可能塞进他的物体。他觉得Martin漂亮极了，早在白天里看见他对那群穷酸男人笑，他就想要他了，他可爱，身体又单薄，穿着单衣抱着双臂，对别人又是咬嘴又是眨眼，尽了可能勾引那群根本没钱享用他的男人，失望的时候也可爱。但就没往他的马车上看一眼。他嫉妒得很，这个男孩。他真地想尝尝他到底什么滋味。  
Epps就要到了。局势如今完全由他掌控，他使劲抓着Martin的头发，Martin就只能撑着他的大腿。大力冲撞之下，他和Martin都感受到了他即将来临的高潮，Martin想后退，却被Epps猛地一拉，阴茎顺势就顶着他的喉咙激烈地射出来，男人故意紧紧抓着他，让Martin被逼不已地张开嘴把他的东西全部吃下去，看他睁大眼睛，觉得略略心疼了，才抽自己出来。  
"他妈的！加钱！" Martin的眼泪还在脸上。Epps低低地笑，把他扶起来，又扯起被子，从衣服里拿出三倍的钱给他。Martin坐在床上数着钱，Epps凑到他跟前，只伸头用牙齿慢慢咬着他肩膀上的单衣。  
"要全套？"  
男人迷恋地咬着他的衣服，说， "为什么不呢。"  
他们做了两通。Epps把Martin折磨地很厉害，Epps好心帮Martin擦了身体之后，Martin也没能好好睡下。Epps要走了。  
他穿好衣服，一翻身撑到Matain身上，要亲他。  
"即使是全套，也不包括嘴对嘴这一项。" Matain准备扭过头，却被Epps掐过脸。咬了他的嘴唇。  
"三百！"  
Matain接到了三百块，心里却不很是滋味。他瞪着那个男人，男人顺着轮廓摸了他的脸，说，"以后我每天都来找你。不管是三十还是一百，你以后不能去找别人。"  
"你可没资格拦着我做生意。"  
"我他妈有！！"  
空气诡异地静下来。  
男人收回狰狞的脸，呲张的嘴，笑笑不说话，俯下身，咬着Matain的鼻子不放开，并嗤嗤地发出声音。Matain脊背发凉，他嘴唇凝结说不出话来，感到手脚直直发软，嘴边紧紧憋着因恐惧而差点漏出的呻吟。男人的脸紧紧挨着他，隔着不过半个指头的距离。  
"你如果去找了别人，我来了会亲手切下你的手脚，把你绑回去，放在家里。也会拿鞭子打你，知道吗？我很不喜欢别人碰我的财产。" Epps朝他温和地笑笑，吻过Matain的脖颈，"你是第一次，对吧？"  
Matain躲闪着眼神点头。Epps又拿出一点钱给他。  
"给自己买点衣服。别冻到自己。"这次他真走了，留下了他的大衣盖在Matain的被子上。

从此之后Epps天天来镇上找Matain，每次都留下多余的费用给他。Matain渐渐富裕起来，住上了不错的出租屋，Epps来找他会去他屋里。他们不每天做爱，只是经常做。但给钱成了惯例。

Matain仍然像从前那样瘦，性感的脖颈和腰肢脊背让Epps喜欢从后面进入他。但Epps同样很喜欢他的脸，喜欢他的眼睛看着他的感觉，也喜欢他哭得接不上气的样子。他还想要Matain像第一天他看见他对别人卖乖的那样，看Matain勾引自己，对自己讨好。但Matain从来没有那么做过。  
Epps有足够的占有欲和嫉妒心，即使麻烦他也一定要射在Matain屁股里，如果Matain是女人，他一定早早让他怀了孕，为他生一堆孩子。  
想抓回去。

抽出自己的阴茎，Epps放开钳住Matain的双手，他的手指伸进Matain的屁股里，让那些他其实很想一直留在Matain身体里的精液流出来，用毛巾草草擦干净。  
时间已是深夜。他今天留在了Matain这里。  
"为什么不对着我睡。" Epps掰过Matain背对着他的身体。看到他一脸不耐烦。  
"这并没有什么区别。"  
"当然有。" Epps朝他笑，挨近他抱起来，从自己的衣服里拿出一个盒子来。Matain接过，在他的目光下打开——是一条项链。上面有一颗拇指头大小的宝石，蓝色。  
"什么意思。" Matain低着眼睛。  
"送给你的。" Epps随心地舔着他的耳垂，"你留起来够买一栋屋子，最好戴着我天天看见。"  
"谢谢。"  
"谢谢？" Epps兴奋地翻起身，"你对我笑。"  
"什么？"  
"笑起来，我让你对我笑起来。" Epps逼近Matain，后者不得已朝他笑了笑，被紧接着迅速吻住，Epps用要吞了他似的气势吻他，张开嘴把他紧紧含在嘴唇里。他抱着Matain，Matain张开双臂，把他越缠越紧。  
这一晚上Matain牢牢睡在Epps怀里。

因为想到了买房子，Epps很快就着手为Matain买了一栋独立的小屋。住进去的那天Matain和Epps主动做了一次，以勾引Epps的方式开的头。他们大汗淋漓地在客厅的地毯上做爱，Matain出奇欢快的声音让Epps兴奋，他按着Matain在地上，使Matain享受着巨大的快感。  
Matain第一次宁愿长在Epps身上。

事后Epps给了Matain钱。放在地毯上他的身旁。  
还是那样，口活三十全套一百。Epps的风格是留三倍。Matain默默地躺着看地上的钱，等Epps走后，他扫进了垃圾桶里。

突然有一天Epps发现房子空了，Matain留信给他说不想再和他做了，他也不再去站街了，走了。  
Epps动用了许多人，疯狂地找他，挨家挨户地大声谩骂斥问，他怀疑所有人都想藏住Matain，Matain心里一定有了别人。后来他在一个旅馆找到了Matain，第一件事就是打了他。

"你心里有别人了！你还想去找谁！我跟你说过我不准你去找别人！你是不是见过哪个男人了！难道是女人！我说过你是我的！！你为什么不听我的！你为什么不听我的！" Epps手指发痒，但他不能再打一次。他正坐在床边，激动地按着敷在Matain脸上的冰袋。  
Matain没有说话，只是看着自己的脚。  
"我要把你绑起来！我要把你绑起来！" Epps不停地重复着，让人拿绳子，用一只手匆忙地去缠Matain。  
"你还要切掉我的手脚？"  
"你不该背着我！你不该背着我找其他男人！你还想跟他跑！"  
"我没有找其他人。"  
"那你为什么要跑！为什么！"  
"我想要新生活。"  
"我可以给你！"  
"我不想整天他妈地去做一个暴力狂暴躁狂！成天要剁我手脚的疯子的婊子！" Matain瞪着Epps，使劲摇头想甩掉脸上的冰袋，但Epps死死按住他。  
"你跟我回家！你跟我回去，回我的庄园！我就不打你，我也不骂你。我肯定不会动你的手脚。你不去找别人我也只有你一个，但你不准碰别人！你得待在我身边，一直待在我身边！"  
Matain努了努嘴，吸了吸鼻子，"我不去。"  
Epps还是趁着夜色把他强带了回去。

刚开始Epps去哪都把Matain带在身边，怕他跑，怕他跟其他人说话。渐渐地一些日子过后，他稍稍对他，对自己也放松了一些。Matain看起来很好。虽然不给他好脸色，还老拿他打他的的事说事，但总归安分地呆在他身边了。他把查视改成了早上见一次，中午见一次，晚上见一次。其他时间留给Matain自己分配。  
有一天开始，Matain渐渐跟奴隶们玩得很好，经常让监工放他们多一倍的休息，替他们改善伙食，与此相应的，Epps的收成比原来差了一层。这让Epps很恼火，他让人把Matain叫到房间里来。  
"我让你做监工。"  
"什么？"  
"但是你不能再跟奴隶们说说笑笑！你不能喜欢他们其中的任何一个！"  
Matain被Epps的双臂围着贴在墙上，"你的庄园就那么大，人就那么几个，你又不让我走远，你让我去哪玩？"  
"我不想看见你走近任何人！除了我！你知道我看见了想干什么！"  
"打我，鞭打我，剁我手脚。"  
"我不打你，Matain，我不会打你。但是你不能有别人。" Epps把脸埋进Matain的颈窝，亲吻他的肩膀。  
"你说我要当监工。"  
"都可以。"Epps抬起头，皱着眉头，"但是，不准跟奴隶们多说话。"  
"你像个变态，Edwin。"  
"但变态爱你。"


End file.
